Solar System Pretty Cure!
Solar System Pretty Cure! '(サウラー システム プリキュア！ ''Sauraa Shisutemu Purikyua!) is a japanese magical girl anime, the thirteenth installment created by CureKanade and is actually her twelfth Pretty Cure Series! She is hoping for this series to be produced by Toei Animation and the series might commemorate the twelfth anniversary of the Pretty Cure series and might air on May 4, 2014. The theme is planets. Story Solar System Pretty Cure! Episodes TBA Characters Pretty Cure '''Selena Tsukiakari(月明かり セレナ Tsukiakari Serena)- Selena has an interest in boys and cooking. She's a clumsy, cheerful and energectic girl. She is the leader of the Solar System Pretty Cures. Everybody in the town knows her and likes her. Her alter ego is Cure Moon '(キュア ムーン ''Kyua Mūn) and holds the power of hope. '''Kokoro Kawairashī (可愛らしい こころ Kawairashī Kokoro)- Kokoro is a run way model, who is best friends with Selena and Higure. She is energectic and clumsy like Selena. She can play netball very well. Her alter ego is Cure Venus '(キュア ビーナス ''Kyua Bīnasu) and holds the power of love. '''Reina Hinote(火の手 レイナ Hinote Reina)-Reina has an interest in boys and shrine maidens. She is elegant and rude and goes to a differnt school from Selena and Kokoro. She can sing quite well. Her alter ego is Cure Mars '(キュア マルス ''Kyua Marusu) and holds the power of fire. '''Higure Shinigami(死神 日暮 Shinigami Higure)- Higure is a shy girl who only speaks to her friends, Selena and Kokoro. She warms up to the others slowly. She is smart, quiet and mysterious. She fights alot with Reina. Her alter ego is Cure Saturn '(キュア サターン ''Kyua Satān) and holds the power of storms. '''Mizu Shigure (小枝 みず Shigure Mizu)- Mizu is the brains of the team. She is best friends with Arashi. She gets along well with Higure. She is the smartest girl in the whole of Japan. She lives with her butler and is rich. She is a good swimmer. Her alter ego is Cure Mercury '(キュア マーキュリー ''Kyua Mākyurī) and holds the power of water. '''Arashi Inazuma(稲妻 嵐 Inazuma Arashi)- The fighter of the team. She is best friends with Mizu. She gets along well with Yuki and does Karate as a sport. She is not good at her studies and fails all the time. Her alter ego is Cure Jupiter '(キュア ジュピター ''Kyua Jupitā) and holds the power of lightning. '''Meido Sakaeru (栄える 明度 Sakaeru Meido)- A new girl in Selena and Kokoro's class. She is mysterious and nobody knows much about her. She is the mysterious Cure called Cure X(キュア X Kyua X) and holds the power of light. Yūki Buryoku (武力 勇気 Buryoku Yūki)- The rude tomboy cure. She is a third year at the local town's middle school. She is a huge fan of athletics. She is not smart and has bad grades. Her best friends are Uta and Toki. Her ego is Cure Uranus '(キュア ウラヌス ''Kyua Uranusu) and holds the power of courage. '''Uta Gakushi (楽士 うた Gakushi Uta)- The second brain of the team. She is good friends with Yuki and Toki and likes Selena and Kokoro's enthusiam. She is smart and plays the violin and piano. She verses Mizu in swimming alot. Her alter ego is Cure Neptune '(キュア ネプチューン ''Kyua Nepuchūn) and holds the power of music. '''Toki Tasogare (黄昏 トキ Tasogare Toki)- The last cure of the team. She is in third year of middle school with Yuki and Uta and is quite shy. She has a boyfriend who is her fiance, and she keeps this a secret from the school and her parents. Her alter ego is 'Cure Pluto '(キュア プルートー Kyua Purūtō) and hold the power of time. Mascots Antagonists Items Locations Attacks Cure Moon Moon Shine Moon Shine Espoir Cure Venus Venus Love Venus Love Cupid Cure Mars Mars Fire Mars Fire Hurricane Cure Saturn Saturn Storm Saturn Storm Revolution Cure Mercury Mercury Bubbles Mercury Bubbles Surprise Cure Jupiter Jupiter Thunder Jupiter Thunder Shock Cure X Shining Light Shining Light Miracle Cure Uranus Uranus Air Uranus Air Blaster Cure Neptune Neptune Harmony Neptune Harmony Wave Cure Pluto Pluto Twilight Pluto Twilight Action Trivia Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Solar System Pretty Cure! Category:User: CureKanade Category:LunarSolar Category:Space Themed Series